Inception
by Ame no Kagaseo
Summary: There are a myriad of trainers in the world-from beginners to hardcore battling legend. But there can only be one Champion-the single trainer beyond the reach of the ordinary. To reach where I am now, I have seen and done things beyond mortal comprehension; my hands are forever stained in the blood of countless men and beasts alike. I am the Thirteenth Champion, Brendan Birch.


**Disclaimer**: I own everything in this story. If anyone says otherwise, they're probably (but not limited to) Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game-freak, 4Kids, or Pokemon USA Inc.

**|I|N|C|E|P|T|I|O|N|**

_The difference between insanity and genius is measured only by success._

|P|R|O|L|O|G|U|E|

~Ever-Grande Arena~

**11:51 pm.**

His eyes shifted from the antique, silver watch on his wrist, and back onto the battle.

Feeling the familiar sensation of his oldest monster synchronize their minds, he smiled, tentatively. Thousands of consciences, trapped within slabs of iron, melding together to form sentient, tempered steel- that was the presence of his monster.

**00:51:41.**

As the timer ticked on the big screen, he realized that his opponent was mirroring him, from the odd glazed look in his old, shrewd eyes. He was an elderly man- a revered king. A King whom he would dethrone this night.

The thousands of spectators in Ever-Grande Arena broke out into a cacophony of outraged cries, as his monster diverted a beam of psychic energy fired by its counterpart.

The opposing monster's appearance was ancient, almost wiccan even, with the odd, doll-like body carved out of black mud. The eight red eyes on its head rolled involuntarily, unnerving him a little. It is a battle of clashing eras- ancient ground against modern steel.

The Claydol unleashed a deluge of destructive Shadow Balls, which were countered by hundreds of miniature blue spheres created by his Metagross's Hidden Power.

" You have come far, Boy. But your streak will end, inevitably.", whispered his opponent.

" Are you sure about that, Old Man?"

On his command, Metagross ripped apart massive stalactites from the ground with a simple thought, and sent them hurling forwards. His opponent somehow mirrored his attack, as Claydol too, ripped up massive rock-formations.

In the lapse created by the collision of their Ancient Power attacks, a vicious sandstorm was whipped up by Claydol.

He smiled again, feeling Metagross agree with him. Predictability was this god's only flaw; he had seen this particular strategy from the God of Hoenn far too many times.

Visibility was all but zero, but Claydol could keep track of his monster through the fluctuations in the shifting sands. Abruptly, the sandstorm was blown apart by Claydol's signature combination technique: Dual-Beam.

A unique technique in which two different 'beam' attacks are utilized to form a deadly, destructive combo. The attack hit his monster, and Metagross released a pained, metallic groan at the Hyper-beam and Psy-beam Combo. It sagged, and Hoenn Champion Marcus Terra raised his hand in is victory...

...Only to feel disappointment and apprehension in the next moment. Claydol could not move; it was suffering from Hyper Beam's recharge.

Metagross's body broke away into a wisp of black, smoke; the substitute having done its duty. The actual pseudo-legendary erupted from below Claydol, a thick, steel arm reared back. For a dramatic effect, he spoke the words out loud, taking off his sunglasses.

"Ferrous, use Meteor-Mash."

The immobile Clay monster was helpless, as a glowing arm smashed it like a missile. Groaning, it tried to get back up, to defend it's master's title.

"Again."

Claydol's body flew, battered and broken, coming to rest at its master's feet. It didn't get back up.

**00:59:59.**

His partner returned to his side, mentally expressing his dislike for the loud noises the crowd was now making. He returned Ferrous to its pokeball, before looking at the world, as the electronic referee droned on his ascension to Champion-hood.

"H-how? You are but a mere child!"

His cool turquoise irises merely glanced once at his fallen predecessor, before he begun walking away.

"No children make it this far in our line of work."

He glanced at his watch once more.

**12:00 am.**

Let the age of **Steel** begin.

"-nd Pokemon Trainer Steven Stone will officially be crowned as the 12th Champion of the Hoenn League on the 3rd of March, as per League traditions of the twenty-one day challenge period."

He looked straight at the cameras, his sharp, defined face being broadcasting all over Hoenn and beyond. The message was loud and clear to every aspiring trainer.

_**Come if you dare.**_

* * *

|P|E|D|A|L| |T|O| |T|H|E| |M|E|T|A|L|

I am absentmindedly watching the hour long video I've probably watched god knows how many times.

Dad, wearing his pristine white lab-coat and those ridiculous shorts beneath, is enigmatically describing the three pokemon who are proudly strutting at the female trainer now looking at them.

Being the son of Hoenn's regional Professor, I already got a good look at all three starters. And frankly, one caught my eye as soon as I saw it. But no, I just had to wait like a good little boy while the other two trainers got their picks. Speaking of trainers, one of them is late, while the other. . .

Norman Maple's daughter had that subconscious aura of a confident battler, I observed. Her eyes aren't furrowed; she isn't allowing the pokemon to realize that they were being scrutinized.

Long, shapely legs and curved, flaring hips- May Maple certainly wasn't bad to look at. Her brown hair is curved at her shoulders, and beneath them- whoa. That isn't a fifteen year old girl's chest.

I break of my admiration of the female body as May leans slightly towards the blue-skinned, orange-gilled water type starter. No! Turn away dammit!

"Muuud-Kiiip!"

Pfft...Hahahaha! I'm laughing out loud, not being able to keep it in. May's eyes were scrunched up, and most of her front was wet, courtesy of a playful water gun. Her top is see-through now. I knew my faith in that Mudkip wasn't unfounded.

May scowled and immediately picks up Torchic, registering it under her trainer's license in the pink, girly looking Pokedex. Dad is still chuckling slightly, and May is leaving through the swinging door.

"See you later, Professor Birch and Professor Birch Junior."

Wait, what? Professor Birch Juni- that cheeky son of a-

"No foul language, Brendan. Go on, pick yours; the other guy is late.", spoke Dad.

I stand near the wild Mudkip. Honestly, Dad was so dumb sometimes. By mistake, the Starter Breeding Ranch had sent a wild, semi-feral Mudkip in the starter trio package.

A small, almost unnoticeable scar above the tail fin, and the fact that Mudkip already knew Water Gun proved that the Mudkip was at least at level 10.

If some ten-eleven year old youngster picked it, the repercussions might have been serious. The average Mudkip is capable of moving or crushing boulders larger than itself.

Mudkip's beady black eyes are focused on mine, and it releases a low yelp in its language. Taking it as my cue, I state my intentions, slowly but confidently. Confidence was an important aspect of being a trainer; a pokemon is less inclined to trust a trainer who does not have confidence in his actions.

"My name is Brendan Birch.", I begun.

"Muuud."

With all the skills I've developed over the years playing with the Wingulls of Route 103, I shifted gracefully, dodging the Water Gun that Mudkip so seems to prefer. He(I observed enough to deduce Mudkip's gender) was somewhat impressed at my smooth dodge. I continue speaking giving no mind to the opening door behind me.

"I am a Trainer; I train pokemon beyond what they can achieve in the wilderness. Under my guidance, you will become strong beyond your wildest imaginations."  
Here, I gave a pause, allowing my gaze to connect with Mudkip's curious one.

"By following me as a member of my team, you will be trained efficiently to battle. There are others like me out there in the world; when we meet them, you will get to test your prowess against skilled opposing pokemon. Will you follow me, Mudkip?"

Dad is talking to someone, and I briefly hear the words 'update' and 'Pokedex', but I give it no mind. Mudkip seemed to be judging me, and I stare back calmly. Then it nodded, jumping down from the table to beside me.

I pick up the pokeball and point it at Mudkip.

Only to instinctively dodge as a thin jet of water sliced through where I previously stood. Mudkip growled harshly at the ball. I guess it wanted some air.

"Okay then."

Pocketing the ball, I smiled at Mudkip who nodded before playfully bumping my leg. I headed towards the door, watching the guy Dad was speaking to in hushed tones.

He was tall and lean, wearing black jeans and a dark red jacket. From beneath an Indigo League cap, straight locks of black hair came down, up to his neck. From the heavily toned arms, perfectly positioned pokeball clip, a multitude of light scars as well as the calm and utterly cool posture, I could deduce only one thing.

That guy was certainly no amateur, if he was a trainer.

The door behind me swung shut, and I looked at my watch.

**12:00 pm.**

Mudkip yelped beside me, and I nodded before suddenly breaking off into a full sprint, towards Route 101. I had already said all of my goodbyes to the people in Littleroot I had acquaintance with, and my travelling equipment and trainer necessities were packed into my storage capsule and bag-pack respectively.

The Mudkip species were naturally a bit on the slow side; a weakness that I was determined to purge.

"Keep up with me if you can!", I yell at Mudkip who determinedly chases me.

Good.

I hope you keep yourself in shape, Champion. Because the day I come to take your crown,  
I'm not gonna cut you any slack. Not one bit.

* * *

**Pokedex entry 01: Mudkip, lv 11**

**::****Registered to- PkMn Trainer Brendan  
::Original Trainer id- H13877**

**::Hoenn Pokedex # 007, Mudkip::**

**Mudkip**, the **Mud Fish** Pokemon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its head-fin to determine what's going on around it. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks.

* * *

::Inception-an act, process or instance of beginning; commencement::

This is my story. It's not about the games, manga, or the television series. It is, most accurately put, a mixture of a little bit from all of them.

Updates will be slow. . .very slow as I'm quite busy this year.

Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
